


When I Look to the Sky

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha thinks about Alice and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            Martha didn’t recognize the song she heard coming from the radio in the kitchen, but she _did_ recognize the black boots resting on the chair pulled up to the center island—a pair of Alice’s, those enormous, ankle-twisting creations that made Martha think of bad sci-fi movies from the ‘70’s. Interestingly, a pair of Clark’s beat-up sneakers were on the kitchen floor at the bottom of the same chair, and Martha paused by the bookcase in the living room, half-afraid her next step towards the kitchen might reveal a pair of shirts or pants belonging to the same two people draped over a different piece of furniture—and that was just _not_ a scene she wanted to walk in on.

            The redhead peeked cautiously around the doorframe into the kitchen, searching for the two teenagers under the roof. They were on the other side of the island, indeed in a close embrace—but they both appeared to be fully clothed, except for their bare feet. Alice’s feet rested on Clark’s and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, with his around her waist as they swayed gently to the music playing. It was some modern song, slow, but with an affecting melody, and Martha tried to make out the words.

 

                        _When I look to the sky_

                        _Something tells me you’re here with me_

                        _And you make everything alright_

 

            Alice lifted her head off Clark’s shoulder and stared up at him, and Clark’s smile as he gazed down at the girl made something catch in Martha’s throat. For a moment she wondered if her morning coffee had somehow been spiked with meteor dust, because she suddenly saw the two of them standing in the same kitchen, but with a different color scheme, wearing different clothes, and looking—not even _older_ really, but more mature, less gawky and defensive, at some time when they finally could hold themselves like the adults they really already resembled. And they were still holding each other, and Clark was still staring down at Alice with that look in his emerald-green eyes, and Martha felt like she was experiencing some vision of the future, where despite the challenges and tragedies of the intervening years Clark and Alice were still dancing barefoot in the kitchen, with each other.

 

                        _And when I feel like I’m lost_

                        _Something tells me you’re here with me_

                        _And I can always find my way_

 

            Martha shook her head and the vision dissipated, but it had felt so powerful and _real_ that she had to back up and drop into the chair near the TV for the moment. All she had ever wanted for her son—no matter what gifts he had to offer the world—was for him to be _happy_ , sharing his life with someone who made him happy instead of guilty or conflicted or anxious. But Martha had to admit to herself that she wasn’t sure that dream was ever going to come true for Clark—granted, he was still in high school, it wasn’t as if he had to fall in love and settle down any time soon, and she definitely wouldn’t _encourage_ that timeline anyway—but like many teenagers, “gifted” or not, Clark had a way of complicating his relationships with members of the opposite sex. For all his long infatuation with Lana or his flirtation with Chloe, not to mention his interactions with any of the other girls who had crossed his path, Martha simply couldn’t picture any of them taking Alice’s place in the kitchen—not with Clark so at ease, so comfortable, so _content_ instead of worried about what they were thinking or had they noticed his abilities or was he pushing too much or not pushing enough...

            Martha stood up as she heard the song segueing into a commercial and the sound of voices picking up the conversation they’d been having before the song came on. For some reason she felt like she’d accidentally intruded into a private moment between the two of them, so she pasted an oblivious smile on her face and walked lightly into the kitchen, barely glancing at them as they sheepishly pulled their shoes back on. “Will you be staying for dinner tonight, Alice?”


End file.
